


Like Strawberry Wine

by NuclearNik



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Outdoor Sex, smut with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:02:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26604898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NuclearNik/pseuds/NuclearNik
Summary: The expression on his face as he drinks in her naked body is something akin to reverence, a look she'd never seen turned on her before him.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 14
Kudos: 118
Collections: Happy Birthday Granger





	Like Strawberry Wine

Darkness used to be synonymous with him.

For so long they only came together in the dark, hiding away in shadowed alcoves, always under the cover of night. Stolen kisses and _harder, faster_ , _hurry_ had become their routine.

Now, there is light around them, _in them_ , and the need for hiding has vanished, never to be seen again.

It's one in the afternoon on a Saturday and he is taking his time divesting her of clothing, brushing lazy fingertips over her skin as he bares her body to the sunshine.

As much as she'd insisted on renting a small flat for their summer in France, she was begrudgingly thankful for the comfortable country home with a sprawling acre of land hidden from the rest of the world, because moments like this one are possible.

She is warm and getting warmer, not just from the sun but his touch and the words he whispers across each new inch of skin he reveals.

The ratty shorts she wore as she sat out reading a book slip down her legs and off her feet, her knickers sliding down along with them.

And then he is trailing damp kisses up her stomach, moving higher and higher until he reaches the hem of her thin shirt, pulling it up and over her head to be abandoned on the ground beside them.

The expression on his face as he drinks in her naked body is something akin to reverence, a look she'd never seen turned on her before him.

He looks at her like she is pure magic, and it takes her breath away every time.

Dipping his head, he takes a nipple into his mouth and laves it with his tongue. A sharp intake of breath leaves her when she feels the edges of his teeth just barely graze her skin, just enough to spur her to speak in a breathless whisper.

_"More."_

He obliges, sliding his palms up her ribcage until they cup her breasts, plumping them up, alternating between caressing her with his fingers and taking her nipple into the wet heat of his mouth.

Reclined as she is on the chaise, drowsy and soft and drunk from summer heat, she feels a bit like a goddess of old, like he is _worshipping_ her with his hands and mouth and body, drawing sounds from her she might be embarrassed about if she could think at all beyond what he is doing to her.

After a moment, he moves down, kneeling on the grass and tugging her towards him until her bum rests on the edge of the chaise. His hands slide up her thighs, spreading them apart to make room for his shoulders, and Hermione’s fingers twine into his hair before she even registers that she’s moved. There is no warning, no slow build up, just his head between her legs and his unrelenting, overwhelming attention. 

The world beyond the two of them is blurry, and she’s lost any concept of time. In what feels like hours and mere minutes all at once, he is sending her over the precipice of pleasure and her fingers tighten in his hair as her eyes screw shut and she lets it wash over her.

When she blinks through the post orgasmic haze, he is smirking up at her, his chin resting on the inside of her thigh. 

“Good, hmm?” he says, and though the answer is clearly yes, she can’t give in that easy. 

“Passable.” A smirk of her own twists her mouth as he lets out a growl and moves over her, muttering, “I’ll show you passable,” as he takes himself in hand and slides into her under the bright summer sky.

It is warm and he is perfect, and she never wants to leave this chaise.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I’d love to know your thoughts <3
> 
> Come hang out with me on tumblr @nuclearnik or on instagram @nikcole.art where I post fanart!


End file.
